memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Monthly issue 75
|cover date = |pages = 100 }} Issue 75 of Star Trek Monthly was the issue – a 100-page "Ultimate Star Trek" special. This focuses on the results of the reader poll advertised from issue 70 onward. Contents ;First Contact :Nick Jones on "Ultimate Star Trek". :Full page editorial, separated from the contents page for this issue only. ;The Best of All Worlds: :*''Star Trek X'' – more details, Brent Spiner signed up, release date likely to be early . :*Jonathan Frakes to direct Star Trek X? :*''Voyager'' season seven production continues. :*No Deep Space Nine or Voyager movies planned. :*Pocket Books to continue the story of Deep Space Nine in novels. :*Charity auctions. :*ScienceFiction.com Lifetime Achievement Awards for William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, Patrick Stewart, Kate Mulgrew, Robert Wise and Majel Barrett. :*New virtual reality system on the way. :*''Voyager'' season seven UK VHS release announced. :*''In Brief…'': WildStorm Comics solicits Enter the Wolves and Star Trek: Voyager - Planet Killer #2, Spock Vs. Q: The Sequel, Voyager actors at the Hollywood Christmas Parade. :* ; interview with Robert Picardo. :*''A Piece of the Action''. ;Broken Wings :Abbie Bernstein reports from the set of . ;The 50 Best Star Trek Episodes of All Time :Results from the readers' poll – two-parters are counted as one entry. Each episode entry includes "The Deal" (plot summary), "What's So Special About This One, Then?", "Best Moment", and "Best Line". :Also includes "The Fans' Favourite Quotes". ;Star Trek s Sexiest Characters :Readers' poll results, by Nick Jones. ;The Continuing Missions :Nick Jones details the results of favorite film. Each entry contains "The Deal", "What's So Special About This One, Then?", "High Stakes?", and "Do Our Heroes Save the Day?". 9 – 8 – 7 – 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – ;Hail to the Chiefs! :Anna Bowles gives the results for favorite captain. 5 – Hikaru Sulu 4 – Benjamin Sisko 3 – James T. Kirk 2 – Kathryn Janeway 1 – Jean-Luc Picard ;Ships Passing in the Night :Anna Bowles on favorite starship. 10 – Borg cube 9 – 8 – 7 – "The Enterprise" 6 – 5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – ;It's A Knock Out! :Anna Bowles on the results of favorite battle. 10 – Dominion War 9 – 8 – 7 – Borg-Species 8472 War 6 – Battle of the Mutara Nebula 5 – First Battle of Deep Space 9 4 – Battle of Cardassia 3 – Operation Return 2 – Battle of Sector 001 1 – Battle of Wolf 359 ;New Life! :Favorite alien (individual or species) results. 10 – Species 8472 9 – Spock 8 – Cardassians 7 – Quark 6 – Elim Garak 5 – Ferengi 4 – Vulcans 3 – Q 2 – Klingons 1 – Borg ;Bring on the Bad Guys… :Favorite villains. 10 – Hirogen 9 – Q 8 – Jem'Hadar 7 – Vidiians 6 – Species 8472 5 – Khan Noonien Singh 4 – Borg Queen 3 – Cardassians 2 – Dukat 1 – Borg ;Heavenly Bodies :Favorite spatial anomaly. 10 – Caretaker's array 9 – Crystalline Entity 8 – Briar Patch 7 – Mutara Nebula 6 – Temporal rift ( ) 5 – Temporal causality loop 4 – Badlands 3 – Anti-time eruption 2 – Nexus 1 – Bajoran wormhole ;Hair Tomorrow :Best hairstyle. 10 – Uhura 9 – The Kazon 8 – Beverly Crusher 7 – Neelix 6 – Worf 5 – Jean-Luc Picard 4 – Seven of Nine 3 – Janice Rand 2 – Kathryn Janeway 1 – Deanna Troi ;Interview – Marina Sirtis – "A Cut Above" :by Abbie Bernstein. ;Barmy Army! :Unusual answers to each of the poll questions. ;A Fistful of Data :Tasha Yar and Sela, Prophets and linear time. ;From the Replicator :Games: James Swallow previews Star Trek: Starfleet Command II - Empires at War, and interviews the developers of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen. :Read Out: release schedule only. :On Screen: ''Voyager'' volume 6.13; interview with Mark Deakins. ;Hollow Pursuits :Great Moments in ''Star Trek: , the death of Spock. :''Top 10: Q Quips. :Unforgettable: Lon Suder. ;Communicator ;Next Issue 75